Withdrawals
by LileyKigoSpashleyRizzslesLover
Summary: When Maura goes to a forensic convention for a couple of days Jane goes through withdrawals. Problem is, she doesn't know why. Jane/Maura. Oneshot.


A/N: Here is the result of yet another plot bunny attack. Oh, and I forgot last time, I don't own Rizzoli & Isles. I wish I did. I also don't even pretend to know anything about fashion. So if anything is wrong here in regards to that, I am sorry. I just went online and picked out something I thought Maura might wear.

XXXXX

Jane Rizzoli sat fidgeting at her desk. Maura had been away at a forensics conference for a few days now and Jane found herself being restless without the doctor around. And to top it all off, it's been a slow week at the precinct, so she didn't even have work to distract her. She let out a loud, frustrated sigh.

"Bored, Rizzoli?" Korsak asked from across the room. "I always have paperwork I'm willing to share."

Jane shot him a dirty look before getting up. She wandered around the building for a bit before making her way down to an empty morgue. "What am I doing here?" She asked herself. She began to look through some of the drawers to pass the time until her cell phone began to play Chopin's funeral march, telling Jane that Maura was on the other line.

"Hey, Maura!" Jane said, uncharacteristically giddy. She wasn't sure what just happened but it was like someone shot her with a happy gun.

"Hey, how are things in Boston?" Maura asked from an outside seating area at the hotel the conference is at.

"They're great." She said sarcastically.

"Hmm… I think I might be getting better at detecting sarcasm, Jane." The M.E. stated matter-of-factly.

"That you are." She let out a deep breath, and then whined, "When are you coming home?"

"I told you, this conference lasts for a week. And no, I'm not coming home early; I'm scheduled to speak on the last day."

"Can't you video conference it or something?" Jane asked hopefully.

"No, Jane. Do you really miss me that much? Or is there a pressing case? I referred you to an excellent M.E. if you need one before I get back."

"There's no case." Jane said.

"Is that your way of saying you miss me?" Maura smiled.

"No! I just… don't feel good."

"How so? Are you ill? Do you need to see a doctor, Jane?"

"No… I don't know… maybe. Look, I don't know what's happening to me. All I know is that the last couple of days I've felt sorta sick." Maura could hear her worried tone clearly.

"Okay, Jane, calm down. Can you better describe your symptoms?"

"Um… well… I haven't been sleeping well. I've had a headache since forever. I have a huge stack of paperwork but I can't seem to concentrate on any of it. I have this… tightness… in my chest and it's hard for me to breathe. And I've been feeling kinda… sad… lately. Maura, I do-"

"Rizzoli? You in here?" Frost entered the morgue, avoiding eye contact with any of the autopsy tables.

"Frost! Get outta here, or I'll shove that saw up your – "

"Okay, I'm leaving." He backed out of the room slowly, afraid she was actually going to hurt him.

"Sorry about that. Where was I?"

"You were in the middle of describing your symptoms."

"Oh, yeah… you know what? I think that's it."

"Okay, we'll just add obvious irritability to the list." Maura said, taking down actual notes in a notepad. "Where are you right now, anyway?"

"Oh… in the morgue." She felt kind of silly admitting that to the scientist.

"Ah… social isolation. Huh…" Maura said, intrigued by the list of symptoms.

"Huh?" Jane repeats into the phone. "Is that a 'you're gonna be fine', 'huh' or a 'you're gonna die', 'huh'?"

"I believe I know what's ailing you, Jane."

"Really? Care to fill me in?"

"Jane, it appears you are suffering from withdrawals."

"Withdra- That's crazy, I'm not a druggie!"

"Withdrawals can refer to the separation from any sort of physical dependence. It has been noted that people suffer from withdrawals of video games, gambling, their favorite foods, anything that causes an addiction."

"I'm not addicted to anything."

"Well… has any part of your life changed dramatically in the last couple of days?"

The only thing Jane could think of was the fact that Maura was gone. But there was no way Jane was physically dependant on Maura. Is there?

"I can't think of anything."

"Hmm… well, think about it. Its almost time for the next speaker and I really don't want to miss this one." She sounded noticeably excited. Jane could almost see her bouncing up and down. "Call me if it gets worse, okay?"

"Okay." Jane said monotonously, not wanting Maura to hang up.

"I'll see you in a few days, Jane. Bye!"

"Bye." Jane waited until she could hear that Maura had already hung up before pressing the 'end' button on her phone. She let out another heavy sigh and looked up towards the ceiling. She decided to continue rummaging through Maura's stuff. After all, that's what she gets for leaving her. A few drawers and cabinets later and all she found was some dead fridge cheese. She opened a large cabinet on the far side of the room and discovered some clothes.

Jane laughed. "Wow, Maura, you really can't be anywhere without being fashionable, can you?" She looked through the rack of clothes, noting that there wasn't even a speck of lint on them, until she got to the last one, which was separated from the others. "Huh… this one's a little wrinkled. She must have changed out of this one and not taken it home yet." She found herself pressing the garment to her nose. She closed her eyes and breathed in a scent that was simply Maura. Her 'withdrawal' symptoms had alleviated slightly, but returned when she snapped back to reality. "Wait… what the hell am I doing?" She went back up to her desk and decided to try and get some work done.

XXXXX

"Damn, Jane. What did Frost ever do to you?" Korsak asked, his pile of paperwork significantly smaller than when she left.

"Nothing. I just haven't been feeling well lately. Sorry." She directed the last part to Frost, who was still a bit frightened of her.

"It's cool. Now I know to stay away from you when Maura's been gone."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" She stood over him with a scary look in her eye.

"Well… I mean… uh…" Frost stumbled, trying to find the right thing to say.

"What he means to say is that you're just not yourself when you've been without her for awhile, that's all." Korsak said, saving Frost from any sort of harm.

"You know what? I've had enough of this. I'm going home." She grabbed her stuff and walked out of the room, unconsciously going the long way, which passed right by the morgue.

Jane paused in front of the room. "Why am I here again?" She asked herself. She didn't have an answer. She opened the door and walked across the room and then quickly grabbed the shirt she was smelling earlier and shoved it in her bag. Feeling ridiculous, she swiftly made her way to her car and back to her apartment.

She collapsed on the sofa, nearly landing on Joe Friday. She barked in irritation and then settled herself against Jane.

She exhaled sharply, trying to rid herself of the anxiety that she could feel bundled up in her chest. "This is insane." She concluded. "What is wrong with me?"

She decided that the couch was not where she wanted to be and, to the annoyance of Joe Friday, got up and headed to the kitchen. She popped two painkillers to try and get rid of the ever present headache and grabbed a beer. She stood and drank it while she tried to figure out the cause of this withdrawal. Minutes of wracking her brain gave her the same answer as before: Maura. That was it. It had to be it. Aside from Maura being gone, everything was the same. She knew what this meant, but she didn't want to face it. Instead she chugged the rest of her beer and headed to bed, grabbing Maura's shirt on the way.

Jane collapsed on her bed. She remembered sharing it with Maura the night before she had to go undercover at a lesbian bar. She smiled at the thought of Maura sleeping next to her. She lifted Maura's shirt closer to her face so she could smell her. She closed her eyes and imagined the blonde was there, meditating her way to sleep once again.

XXXXX

Sunlight streamed in harshly. Jane covered her face and groaned. She didn't want to be awake. She wanted to be back in her dream. What was it about again?

Jane sat up suddenly. Images of her and Maura tumbling around in this bed came to mind. Her body flushed with heat, more in certain areas than in others. She tried to shake her head of the images, but they were stubborn. Maybe a cold shower would do the trick.

It worked. Mostly. She still couldn't believe she had a dream like that. Sure she had sexual dreams about other people. Hell, even some of those people were women. But never about a close friend. Never anyone like Maura.

Of course there had never been anyone like Maura in her life. No one who made her feel so _alive_ whenever she was around. Ironic, since Maura deals mostly with the dead.

Jane debated even going to work today. It was barely even worth it since she knows Maura won't be there. It's not like there's been much homicide lately. And besides, they have her number if she's really needed. "Okay, I guess I'm staying here." Jane closed the blinds and returned to her bed. She lied there for hours trying to figure out this apparent addiction.

XXXXX

A few more days passed and Jane never went in for work. She just lied in bed and uncharacteristically sulked. She got a few calls from Frost and Korsak but they were just worried about her. Her mom stopped by a few times to make sure she was okay. The day Maura was supposed to return was the worst.

Jane got out of bed, shivering and nauseous. Things got a lot worse in the last few days but she never called Maura. She didn't want to bother the scientist when it seemed like she was having so much fun.

Joe Friday was worried. And, while Jane did get up to feed her, Joe stayed right next to Jane in bed the last few days. Hoping to provide some comfort in whatever it was her dearest friend was going through.

Sometime in the late afternoon there was a knock on the door. Jane stayed put, hoping the unwelcome noise would go away. That is, until she knew who was at the door.

"Jane? Are you here?" That voice! Jane knew that voice! Jane practically worshipped that voice!

Jane bolted out of bed, attempting to tame some stray hairs into place and praying that her seldom used pajamas weren't too wrinkled. She opened the door.

"Maura! Hey! Back so soon?"

"I told you I was coming back today." Maura got that cute-confused look on her face.

"I know. I just… never mind. Please, come in." She stepped back, allowing more room for Maura to walk in.

"So, did you find out what was causing your withdrawal symptoms?" Maura gave Jane a once-over and hypothesized that she was still suffering from it. She then gave her a twice-over , lingering at the chest area, because Jane seemed oh so beautifully distracted.

"You know what? That doesn't matter. It's over now anyway." Jane's mood seemed to do a one-eighty from before.

"Oh! Okay, that's good." Maura seemed a little confused by the situation but shrugged it off. She reached into her purse. "I just came by to drop this off." She pulled out a shirt.

"A shirt?" She grabbed the article of clothing. "Wait… this is my shirt."

"Yeah…sorry. I kind of took it from your locker at work so I could sleep with it. I hope you don't mind."

"Min-" Jane burst into laughter, causing Maura to wonder if she was laughing at her.

"Jane, really, it's not that funny. I sleep better whenever you're near, so I hypothesized that I would be able to sleep more soundly with something that smelled like you when I was so far away. I was correct." Jane was still laughing, just not as loudly. It took a few more seconds for her laughter to die down. "Really, what's so funny?"

"Hang on." Jane went into her bedroom and grabbed the shirt off the bed. She then showed it to Maura as she was walking back out there.

"Jane! That's my Joie Kismet top! You wrinkled it!"

"So what? It's okay for you to just steal _my _shirt?"

"Yours isn't designer."

Jane just rolled her eyes and tossed the shirt to Maura. She half-expected her to leave. She didn't.

"What else do you want?"

"What do you mean? I'm not allowed in your apartment anymore?"

"It's not that… I've just had a rough couple of days, that's all."

Maura nodded her head in agreement and then grabbed Jane's hands, lightly tracing her thumb along the scar before pulling her towards the couch.

"Sit." Maura ordered. Jane complied. Maura joined her. "Talk."

Jane sighed. "Fine. I guess I was going through some withdrawals, but I'd rather not say what from."

Maura became slightly alarmed. "It's not drugs is it?"

"What? No! I already told you it's not." Jane made the mistake of looking into Maura's eyes. She felt completely at peace, which caused her to continue talking. "I was just… missing someone, that's all."

"That someone wouldn't happen to be me, would it?" Maura scooted closer to Jane, hoping with everything she had that Jane would have that intense physical dependence on _her_.

Jane backed up. "Wh- what would make you say that?" She acted like that was absurd. Her pink hued face gave her away.

"Hope. And the fact that your facial capillary loops are filling with blood indicates that you have some reaction to my proximity. Thus indicating that you might have some sort of dependence on me." Maura leaned closer, causing Jane to blush more, proving Maura correct.

Jane couldn't stand it anymore. The closer Maura got to her, the harder it was to control the overwhelming urge to kiss the other girl. "M-Maura?"

Said girl was inches away from Jane. "Yes, Jane?" She whispered.

"I- I have to warn you… that if you don't… move, I might-" Jane couldn't even finish her sentence before Maura leaned forward and attacked her lips. Jane was surprised and fell back on the couch, pulling Maura down with her, and on top of her.

Jane's hands went down to Maura's hips and pushed her in closer. Maura's hands were too busy getting tangled in Jane's already tangled hair. Their lips connected and moved in ways that not only rivaled, it beat out any experience the two had ever had.

Maura's hands seemed to grow bored of Jane's hair and started to make their way down. Past the neck and torso then under the shirt and back up again. When Jane felt Maura's hands squeeze her breasts she moaned into Maura's mouth. Maura's tongue took the invitation and gently caressed Jane's, causing Jane to moan again.

It was Jane's turn to try and get that response from Maura. Her hands slid down and cupped Maura's bottom. She gave the cheeks a squeeze and it was like Maura was a dog toy only, instead of a squeak, she got a moan. Jane decided to try again, only this time she slipped her hands under Maura's pants. "Oh, god, Jane!" Maura cried.

Their kisses grew more passionate until Maura pulled back, breathless. "I think we need to continue this in the bedroom…. without an audience."

Jane completely agreed. She didn't need either one of her pets watching this. Maura pulled her up and kissed her before pulling off her shirt and running into the bedroom, dragging Jane with her.


End file.
